User blog:CoinsCP/Little help if you can!
I've been on a hunt for production codes lately (not half-hour codes like A and B stuff, the ACTUAL production codes associated with the separate segments) and I can't seem to find most of Randy Cunningham's. Often, I find the production codes for the show because crew members would occasionally post little diddies from an episode before or after it airs (at least for some shows) and it seems that it's happened a few times from the show but, since Season 1 is long gone and, coming to Season 2, it appears to be I just don't know where to look. These are the codes I got so far: *RC214 - "Bro-ing Down the House" *RC215 - "Snow-Klahoma!" *RC216 - "Flume-Igation" *RC217 - "When Howie Met Randy" *RC218 - "Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser" *RC219 - "Let the Wonk One In" *RC220 - "Living in Shooblivion" *RC221 - "Debbie Meddle" *RC222 - "The Brawn Also Rises" *RC224 - "Happy Hanukkah, Howard Weinerman!" All of these come from here - now that Season 2 has finished, just about most of these names are a bit more clear. A couple of ones that I need YOUR help on: *RC223 - This video shows the process of drawing rough animation for three seconds. I need some help identifying the episode. (The title is also here but it is somewhat really hard to read) *RC227 - This picture is a storyboard from an episode. A funny shot, Randy is seen here opening a door in the Nomicon that shows the creators of the show. I could have sworn I remembered this but I can't identify the episode. **Hm, I had to go through all the episodes and it seems this is from "Debbie Meddle", which is already marked as RC221. I guess I'll cut it off for now. If you have sources for any other production codes, please tell me, and please comment whenever you can! --Me =Part II= *sigh* only one comment so far and from the looks of it you guys are another wiki falling for the A and B system being the production code. There are two types of these codes. One of them doesn't much have a name but I call them half-hour codes. Half-hour codes are the episode numbering system too many cartoon wikis fall for as the "production order". The A and B codes aren't even used in production. An example of a half-hour code is a simple number - 101, which would be Season 1, and then the first half-hour put together for release. Despite the shows being produced in 11-minute segments, they end up having to be mixed with other episodes to fit into a standard half-hour format for TV. 101A is not "Last Stall on the Left" and 101B is not "Got Stank". Rather, 101 is "Last Stall on the Left" and "Got Stank" paired together. What is a production code then? First, let's start with the fact they aren't just the numbers. Now, this varies from studio to studio, but the prefix defines what the work is for. For Disney Television Animation, this is often three numbers and a letter. Wander Over Yonder's, for example, is 345W. They're just randomly selected. For Titmouse (and other European-based studios to the best of my knowledge), it's two letters for the show, then the three numbers. For Randy Cunningham, the prefix is RC. After that, it is followed by a code like the half-hour codes, except, it is the TRUE production order. I'm unsure what the first episode is, so I'll use one selected code from all the way up there - RC216 is "Flume-Igation", which currently you guys know as 203B (properly, 203 with "On the Poolfront"). It is actually the 16th 11-minute segment produced for Season 2, not the sixth. The purpose of the blog (and my quest) is to find the ACTUAL production codes for the show and not just the half-hours. Please find me them if you can, and please do not comment here with a link to the half-hour codes. AND DO NOT TL;DR THIS. TL;DR just shows you're lazy. Category:Blog posts